Wild
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Akatsuki takes an interest in a human girl and decides to pursue her romantically even if it's against the rules.
1. The Courtyard

Rating: T

Pairing: Akatsuki Kain x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own _Vampire Knight_.

Word Count: 2119

Title: Wild

Chapter Title: The Courtyard

Description: Akatsuki takes an interest in a human girl and decides to pursue her romantically even if it's against the rules.

A/N: I've never written for this fandom, nor have I ever written an original character into a ship, so idk how this will go. Let me know what you think!

* * *

 _ **Akatsuki**_

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's the middle of the day."

I turn away from my window to find Ruka standing in my bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against my door.

"I can't," I mutter.

"Why not?" she presses, taking a step toward me. "I know you're tired."

I shut my eyes and turn back toward the window without answering her.

"Don't tell me it's that girl again." Her voice drips with derision, and I clench my fist at my side.

"Her name is Lila," I bite out, confirming her suspicion.

"As if it matters. She's just some nobody Day Class student. A human. You can't honestly be interested in–"

"Shut up, Ruka," I cut her off quietly. "Leave me alone."

"Akatsuki, you can't be serious," she hisses, her hand coming up to rest on my arm.

I immediately shake it off and walk away from her.

"I don't know why this is any of your business," I tell her, harshly. "You've made it clear you only have eyes for Lord Kaname, so what does it matter to you what girls I like?"

"So, it's true?" she gasps. "You have feelings for this human?"

"Drop it, Ruka," I growl, turning back to her and narrowing my eyes. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

"But, if Lord Kaname finds out –"

"He will," I answer automatically. "In fact, I've already addressed the issue with him."

"You—You have?" She gapes at me, and I shrug it off.

"He said he didn't approve, but he wouldn't stop me unless it became an issue."

"Stop you?" She frowns. "From what exactly? From pursuing a relationship with a human, or…"

I cringe. I said too much.

"Nothing. Just leave it, Ruka." I yank open the door and stalk out.

"But, Akatsuki! Wait!" She starts after me, but I don't stop.

I've spent too long waiting for Ruka to wake up and realize my feelings for her. Now that I've found someone else, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'm halfway across the bridge to the school when Ruka catches up, grabbing my wrist again.

"Akatsuki, stop," she gasps.

"No. I'm done being patient."

"It's midday!" she shouts, pulling me back by my arm. "She's in class right now. And even if she wasn't, you're not supposed to be on campus during the day."

"Stop trying to control me, Ruka." I frown at her and easily tug my arm out of her grip. "I know what time of day it is. Lila is at lunch. I'm going to sit with her."

"You're going to what?"

"You heard me. I'm going to sit with Lila while she eats, and then I'm going to ask her–"

"Ask her what?" Ruka snaps. "To be your girlfriend? Your lover? You can't do that, Akatsuki. Not without telling her the truth!"

"You mean about what I am? No shit."

"What?" Her eyes widen as she steps back. "You mean…"

"I'm going to tell her I'm a vampire," I explain. "Not immediately. But soon."

And then…I'll taste her.

Not that there's anything particularly special about the scent of her blood. Her scent in general, though… She wears some kind of floral fragrance, but rather than being overwhelmingly strong like most girls, hers is…intoxicating. And that doesn't even touch on the way she looks. Her black hair hangs past her waist, and it looks silkier than Ruka's. Her lips are lush. Her face is… _God._

And her eyes. The irises are dark blue, almost purple. Indigo. And something about the shape of them makes it impossible to look away. Not to mention her lashes are thick and dark, making her look seductive and mysterious. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was a Night Class student in disguise.

"That's not allowed!" Ruka's sharp voice snaps me out of my head, and I wince.

"If she runs away or freaks out, I'll just alter her memory," I explain casually. "I told you. I've already worked it out with the dorm president."

"Okay. So, let's say it works. She agrees to be your…whatever, and you tell her the truth, and she goes along with it. What then?"

"What do you mean?" I frown at her. She's being awfully nosy about this.

"I mean, are you going to… Is sitting with her at lunch all you're going to do? Or are you going to ask her to the ball and give her chocolate on St. Xocolatl's Day? Is she going to start coming to the Moon Dorm? Will you bring her to parties? How far are you planning to go?"

"All the way," I answer softly.

And I mean it. In every possible sense of the term.

"What!" she cries. "How could you say—That's insane, Kain!"

"Yeah." I roll my eyes. "Insane and reckless and out of control. I know. You can't tell me anything I haven't already considered."

"So why? You know just because those stupid human girls call you, 'Wild,' doesn't mean you have to embrace it!"

"If you think that has a single damn thing to do with it, you're the one who's insane." I sigh.

"But–"

"Leave it, Ruka."

On that note, I turn and continue across the bridge. Luckily, this time Ruka doesn't follow.

* * *

 _ **Lila**_

There's chaos in the courtyard today, much to my chagrin. I was expecting it to be fairly empty, like it usually is on overcast days. I was looking forward to eating in peace. As I weave through the irritating throng of girls, I try to ignore them, but can't help but overhear snippets of their conversations.

"Wild! He's sitting–"

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah! I saw him over–"

"What is he doing here? Night Class students are–"

"Oh my gosh! Wild! I hope he notices me–"

"He never talks to Day Class girls. I think he and Ruka–"

I roll my eyes at their stupid fangirling and shoulder my way through the crowd. Keeping my eyes down, I take the sidewalk to the far side of the courtyard to my favorite bench underneath a low shade tree.

"Lila."

I look up at the sound of my name, and I almost trip. Someone is already sitting on my bench. A Night Class student.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, taking a step back. "I didn't realize–"

"Don't go." He rises suddenly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was…waiting for you."

"What?" I gasp. "Why?"

"You…know who I am, don't you?" He tilts his head slightly, and I blink.

"Um, yes. Of course. You're Wild Kain."

"Akatsuki," he corrects me quickly. "Please."

"Oh. All right." I nod, hugging my lunch closer to my chest.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with you while you eat."

I gape at him in disbelief. I mean, he doesn't really want to… I'm no one, and he's…gorgeous. And a member of the Night Class.

"Lila?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he murmurs. "As long as it's okay with you."

"Okay then."

I move to the bench and sit down, trying not to freak out as he joins me. My appetite is suddenly absent, but I still manage to open my lunch and eat a few bites.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asks softly, and I flinch.

"Yes," I admit, stealing a look at him.

"Because I'm from the Night Class?"

"Because you're attractive," I blurt without thinking.

He laughs, and I stare. If he's gorgeous just standing, he's blinding when he laughs. That said, I don't relish being made fun of.

"What's so funny?" I hate how small my voice is all of the sudden.

"You think I'm attractive," he answers, shaking his head.

"Well…you are." I feel my brow furrow.

I mean, does he really not know?

"No. I'm aware of that," he says dismissively. "I only laughed because…you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Lila."

"What?" I blink. "Don't… That's…" I shake my head and look down at my food.

I'm nothing special. That's what I want to tell him. I mean, I know I'm attractive. I only started here a little over a month ago, but since then the boys in my class have made it clear that they like me, if the amount of time they spend staring at me is any sort of indicator. My cheekbones are sharp, and I let my hair grow long. Most of the compliments are on my eyes. They're uniquely colored, but I think something about them makes me appear haughty, because the other Day Class girls don't seem to like me very much. Eventually, I quit trying to be friends with them.

Still. I'm nothing in comparison to Ruka, and it's widely accepted that she and Wild—I mean, Akatsuki are together.

"You are," he repeats firmly. "I don't say that to embarrass you. I'm just being honest."

"Why are you here?" I huff, setting my food aside and tossing my long black hair over my shoulder. "Watching me eat can't be that entertaining."

"I noticed you," he answers casually. "I wanted the chance to talk."

Well…I guess that's fair.

"About what?"

"Are you seeing anyone, Lila?"

My stomach flips, and I feel my cheeks go pink. I don't know why I'm surprised at his question. He made his intentions pretty obvious with his comment and his actions.

"Why does that matter?" I choose to be cryptic. I still don't know a lot about him and giving such personal information to someone I just met doesn't feel right.

"Because if you're not, I'd like to ask you out."

I laugh nervously and look up at him. _Damn,_ but he's gorgeous. Sinfully so. His eyes are mesmerizing. I'm not sure if it's the golden-brown color…like pools of caramel I could drown in, or something behind them. Something that promises things that make my heart pound and my breathing shallow. Then there's his stupid-sexy strawberry blonde hair that sticks out like he's been running his hand through it. I want to run _my_ hand through it. I almost reach out to when his head tilts, and I stop myself, clenching my hand into a fist in my lap.

"You're very straight forward," I comment, trying to appear collected. "But, I sort of thought you were with Ruka–"

"Ruka is just a friend," he responds pointedly, and I fear I struck a nerve. "Don't worry about her."

"Oh. Well, then…"

"We could go into town," he suggests quietly. "Or you could come to the Moon Dorm after class ends…before curfew."

"The Moon Dorm?"

Day Class students aren't allowed in the Moon Dorm. It's against school rules. Only the disciplinary committee members ever go there.

"You'd be with me," he goes on, his deep voice sending little tremors down my spine. "No one will say anything."

"Um…" I pause and lick my lips. His eyes snap to my mouth, and I immediately regret it. "Thank you for asking me, but I…"

I want to say yes, I realize, halfway through my rejection. But it's a bad idea. I'm not sure why, but we're not allowed near anyone in the Night Class, and I have to assume there's a real reason for that. Something that requires gates and guardians. If it were just money, why would they be isolated like—

"Please, Lila," he coaxes softly, taking my hand. "Just come to the Moon Dorm and have tea with me tonight. If at any time you're uncomfortable, we can leave. I promise."

I swallow, my eyes glued to my fingers held gently in his. I _know_ I should say no. If I let myself think about it, I can feel the eyes of the other girls in the courtyard glaring holes into me.

"I could get in trouble," I reiterate, his skin burning hot against mine.

"I won't let that happen."

"I have homework," I gasp, still fighting my desire to go with him.

"I'm good at homework," he quips at once, squeezing my fingers between his.

"I…"

"Lila, do you want to? Yes or no?"

"Yes," I squeak, ducking my head and pulling my hand away to cover my face.

"Then it's a date." He stands, relaxed as ever, and shoves one hand in his pocket.

I look up at him, expecting to see him walking off, only to find him standing over me. His free hand slides into my hair, and he leans down. I sit frozen as his lips press firmly against the top of my head before he finally turns and saunters off.

The courtyard erupts in screeches, but my mind is a fog.

 _Dear God_. I have a date with Akatsuki Kain.


	2. Rose Tea

Rating: T

Pairing: Akatsuki Kain x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own _Vampire Knight_.

Word Count: 2609

Title: Wild

Chapter Title: Rose Tea

Description: Akatsuki and Lila's first date.

A/N: So, since I started this story I've come up with a bit more detailed plan, so hopefully these chapters will start coming more consistently. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 _ **Akatsuki**_

I step away from the coffee table and scan the room for anything out of place. The tea is all laid out in the center of the table. I had a bouquet of roses, but they withered when I was trying to arrange them, so now there's just an empty vase now. Whatever.

"Hey, Akatsuki. What are you doing?"

My head turns at Aido's voice, and I frown. I had hoped he'd sleep in tonight and not be here to ruin this for me. We don't have class for two hours, and any minute I need to leave to meet Lila at the gate.

"Ooh. Is that rose tea I smell?" He reaches for the pot on the tray I just finished arranging in the middle of the table, and I lunge for him, slapping his hand away.

"Hands off, Hanabusa."

"Okay, all right. Sorry." He takes a step back, giving me a reproachful look. "I didn't realize it was so sacred. Geez. Possessive much?"

"It's not for me," I tell him reluctantly.

"Oh, is it Ruka's then? Because that would make more –"

"Ruka is holed up in the reading room," Rima's voice interrupts him, and I look up to find her leaning over the railing of the second floor. "Know anything about that, Akatsuki?"

"No," I reply curtly. "Not a thing."

What Ruka does is hardly any of my business. She made that very clear.

"Senri said she looked ready to rip someone's throat out," she goes on casually.

"Is there a point in there somewhere?" I frown up at her, and she shrugs.

"No. I just thought it was interesting."

"Hanabusa." I turn back to him only to catch him with a teacup halfway to his lips. I shoot a glare at him, and he quickly sets it back on a saucer.

"Sorry."

"Stay here," I growl. "And don't touch anything. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait. Where are you–"

I'm out the door before he can finish his question. God. If I come back with Lila, and find out he's wrecked this for her…

Some dried leaves catch fire as I pass, and I make a conscious effort to calm down. I can't meet Lila with this much frustration boiling in my veins. I might burn her.

"Akatsuki?"

I look up and see her at the gate, awkwardly shifting her weight in a midnight blue sundress that does amazing things for her figure. As stunning as she is, she's clearly uneasy about breaking the rules. I get that. No Day Class students have ever been to the Moon Dorm. Aside from Yuki Cross and that asshat Kiryu.

"Hey." I feel my entire body relax at the sight of her. "Let me get this."

I tug on the lock and force the metal bars open. She slips inside quickly, and I close the gate again.

"Thanks," she glides past me, avoiding my eyes.

"You look lovely, Lila," I tell her softly.

"Oh, um, I… Thank you," she flushes, and I turn away, sliding my hands into my pockets.

"How was class?" I change the subject as we start toward the dorm.

"It was…normal." She shrugs, falling in step beside me. "Mr. Yagari is sort of tough."

She trips over her words, and I watch her carefully. Clearly, she's nervous. I can practically hear her pulse pounding. She reaches up and pulls her hair over her shoulder absent-mindedly, like it's a habit she's unaware of, and my eyes snap to the flesh of her neck.

I clear my throat and look ahead, taking longer strides.

"So, what homework do you have?"

"Literature and French," she answers quietly. "But one is just reading a few poems and the other is an essay."

"Would you like help with any of it?"

"What? No." She shakes her head. "You don't have to do that."

"But I could. Like I said, I'm good at homework."

"Right." She swallows. "Well, the essay is for literature. It's over the use of irony in Gothic Romances. I'm basically finished with it, though. I just need to do a final proof."

"I could do that," I volunteer as we reach the steps of the dorm.

"Really?" She raises her eyebrows skeptically.

"Sure." I reach for the door handle and pause. "But if you'd rather I read you French poetry, I would understand."

I watch as her lips part slightly, and her cheeks go a gorgeous shade of pink. She reaches up to push her hair behind her ear, and I notice the faintest tremor in her hand.

"You… That's…" She licks her lower lip, and I feel my fangs drop down with the desire to bite it.

All of the sudden, the door is yanked open, and I have to step aside quickly to keep my balance.

"Akatsuki, what are you doing standing out here?"

Hanabusa's head pops out, and I glare at him. Before I get the chance to tell him to get lost, he spots Lila.

"Oh, helloooo there, lovely girl. Aren't you in the Day Class?"

She looks at me worriedly, and I give her a reassuring look before shoving a hand in my idiot cousin's chest and forcing him back through the doorway.

"Obviously, she's in the Day Class, jackass. Why do you have to make her uncomfortable?"

"Why do you have a human girl with you?" he hisses low enough that Lila can't hear.

"She's my date," I growl back my answer.

"What?" He blinks, but I turn away from him and usher Lila into the entry toward the sitting room.

"Ignore him," I sigh, waving my hand to the sofa. "I made tea, as promised, but don't feel obligated to drink it."

"I love tea," she murmurs, reaching for the pot. "What kind is it? I'm not familiar with this scent."

"It's rose tea," I sit on the cushion next to her and stretch my arm along the back of the couch. "Rather rare, actually. I only have it because it was a gift from Kaname."

"Oh. How nice of him."

"Indeed." I nod, watching her sip at the steaming drink.

"Aren't you going to have some?" She looks over at me, her cup still at her lips, and I reach for the pot.

"Sure."

I pause when I spot a small pile of white pills next to the tray. I clench my jaw and internally curse Hanabusa before smoothly sweeping the blood tablets off the table. I drop them into my pocket and go back to pouring my tea.

"This tea is delicious, Akatsuki," Lila's musical voice whispers. "Thank you for inviting me here."

"Lila, the pleasure is mine," I assure her. "Now, about that French homework–"

"Stop," she giggles. "You don't have to read to me, honestly."

"All right. Then what should I do?"

"Tell me…about the Night Class." She sets down her saucer and turns in her seat, adjusting the hem of her dress.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…what do you guys do during the day? What kind of subjects do you study?"

"Hmm…" I pause, deciding how to answer. "Most of us sleep during the day," I tell her honestly. "We're all more or less insomniacs, I suppose. As far as subjects go, our curriculum is structured as mostly independent work—researching, analyzing, publishing… That kind of thing."

"Oh." She smiles before nodding slightly. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"Martial arts."

She blinks and her head tilts to the side. "Really?"

"Yes." I let my lips twist into a grin. "It sounds strange, I know, but it's sort of the Night Class trademark, I guess."

I can't exactly tell her we all have special powers. At least, not yet.

"I'd like to see that sometime."

"Sometime, I'll show you."

And that's a damn promise.

"Do you want me to talk about the Day Class?" she pipes up again, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Not really," I tell her candidly. "But I would like to know more about you. What were you doing before you came to Cross Academy?"

"Oh, well. I lived with my father. He's a CEO of some company that mines steel or copper or…I don't know. I didn't really see him much. I was tutored privately at our home and transferred here when my father decided I needed socializing."

"Did you not have friends there?"

"I had one," she volunteers softly. "But his family worked for mine, so he may have been more of a convenient acquaintance than a friend."

"Oh, that's–"

"Hey, Akatsuki, are you ready to go to the gate?" Hanabusa walks in, adjusting his tie, his eyes down. "It's curfew right now, so–"

"Curfew? Right now?" Lila stands suddenly, her leg bumping into the table. "I'm sorry. I have to go," she says frantically, looking at me.

"Let me walk you–"

"No. That's okay," she says quickly. "I can go alone."

I frown at her and rise to my feet. "Lila, what's wrong? I told you it would be fine if–"

"I know, but… If the disciplinary committee sees me coming out of the Moon Dorm…"

"Yuki Cross is nothing to get upset about. She's cute, but she won't make a fuss about you being here."

"It's not her I'm worried about," she mutters.

"Kiryu? He's not a threat." Hanabusa looks up at her. "He won't bother you if you're with Wild."

"Shut up, Aido," I mutter at him.

"What? He's all bark and no bi—well," he stops suddenly. "I just mean, he won't say anything."

"He might," Lila pipes up, starting for the door. "And I just… I don't want him to yell at me. Besides, all the other Day Class girls are afraid of him, so he can't be that harmless."

"Except for Yuki Cross," Hanabusa interjects again, trailing after me as I follow her.

God. He needs to shut up.

"Yeah. I don't know what's up with that," Lila murmurs, her face twisting with a frown. "But I don't think I can handle being in trouble. Not for something serious. Anyway, if it's curfew, you guys have class now, so I'll just be go–"

"Lila, please, just let me go with–"

"I had a nice time," she cuts me off, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "I'd like to do it again. Okay?"

"Sure." I sigh as she vanishes through the large oak doors.

"Well, that went well." Aido grins at me, and I shove his shoulder.

"You just had to burst in talking about Day Class curfew," I grumble.

"Hey, just be glad it was me and not–"

"I certainly hope you thanked Lord Kaname for gifting you some of his rose tea," a sultry voice interrupts him. "Especially since it was, 'so nice of him,' to do so."

"Ruka." I turn to look at her descending the stairs. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." She shrugs. "I'm just enjoying this."

"What does that mean?" I glare at her.

"Personally, Ruka, green isn't really your color," Hanabusa announces cheerily.

"What?" She blinks, frowning at him. "What does that have to do with–"

"We're going to be late," I say over her as I turn to the door. "Lord Kaname will be here any minute, and I don't really want to be causing a scene when he arrives."

"A scene?" Ruka hisses. "I'm not causing a scene! I was just saying–"

"Are you all right, Ruka?"

I turn to look over my shoulder at the new voice. Lord Kaname is standing at the top of the stairs with his hand on the rail. Takuma, Senri, and Rima are flanking him. I shift my gaze to Ruka who is blushing furiously and has her eyes on the floor.

"Of course, Lord Kaname," she answers, her tone suddenly soft and submissive. "Forgive me."

"I believe it's time to cross the bridge. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." She nods and quickly descends the stairs.

I hold the door open for all of them. I'm tempted to pull her aside and try to clear the air, but she avoids my eyes and hurries off before I can say something.

"She'll figure it out eventually," Aido pops up beside me as I start down the steps.

"What?" I frown at him.

"Uh…nothing." He shakes his head, grinning. "Hey, do you think Yuki Cross is managing to contain my fans tonight? She usually has a hard time on her own. If Kiryu weren't there, they'd probably storm the Moon Dorm, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I mumble, only half-listening.

I wonder if Lila will be at the gate. Probably not. She seemed pretty freaked about breaking the rules. Well, specifically about Zero Kiryu catching her. Is there something more there? I shake my head. That doesn't make any sense. She hasn't been here long enough to have made a real enemy out of him.

Unless it's something else. Could she have history with him?

When I look up again, we've reached the gate, and the sound of screaming females is at an all-time high, it would seem.

"Just listen to that," Hanabusa croons. "They love me."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"What? They do," he responds defensively. "Hey, if you listen hard enough, you can hear them screaming 'Wild.' They love you, too, Akatsuki."

Hardly. They don't even know me.

"Let's just get this over with." I sigh as I push to the front of the group.

No one stops me as I open the gate. I hear a shrill whistle, and wince as Yuki Cross tries to reign in the crowd. It's hard not to notice her looking over her shoulder at Lord Kaname though. Maybe that's why she has so much trouble with crowd control. She's just as distracted as the rest of them.

"Thank you, Yuki," I hear Lord Kaname's smooth voice behind me.

"Oh, um. It's really nothing," Yuki's cheery voice answers. "I'm just doing my duty as a member of the disciplinary committee."

He says something else I don't catch. It seems our dorm president is just as distracted by her as she is by him. It's understandable. She's always cute and perky, and I'm not just talking about her personality. Maybe that's why Lord Kaname didn't say no when I requested permission to date Lila.

"Move along, Kain."

My head jerks to the side where Zero Kiryu is standing with his arms crossed, the girls behind him giving him a wide berth.

"No need to rush me. I'm going."

He looks like he might say something else, but his attention snaps past me, and I can only assume it has something to do with Yuki Cross. As much as she watches Lord Kaname, Kiryu watches her. If he thinks he's being subtle, he isn't. Anyone with eyes can see his clear infatuation with her. But none of that is my business.

With long strides, I walk past them on my way to class. I have no interest in screaming girls. Or any girls besides Lila. I feel Hanabusa join me as I walk. For once he stays silent, and for that I'm grateful.

As much as I don't want to admit it, there was something off about Lila tonight. I may not know her very well, but the way she reacted at the mention of curfew—the mention of Kiryu? She's not telling me everything, and I can't just let it go. With all the secrecy that comes with being a vampire, paranoia is unavoidable, and feeling that way about Lila is not something I like.


End file.
